Another Plane Of Existence
by Violet Abilene
Summary: Roy Mustang has no idea where he is. Is it a room or another plane of existence altogether? What he does know, though, is that it becomes his worst nightmare. One-shot. Tweaked slightly in August 2013. Royai.


**I do not own FMA. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang had no idea where we was. The place that he suddenly found himself in wasn't like one he has ever encountered before. It was stark white and appeared at first to have no other form of life, human or otherwise, vacating it.<p>

'Is this a room or a seperate plane of existence?' Roy thought as he looked around the room, trying to figure out a way out.

Before he could inspect it a second time, though, he stopped dead and was suddenly aware of another presence, like the feeling one gets when they're being watched or at least suspect as much. Roy turned around slowly. His eyes widened in surprise for there, in the same room/plane of existence as him, was Riza Hawkeye. She was sitting horizontally on a large black throne, which served as a sudden detour in terms of color, with her head resting on one arm of the chair while her ivory legs dangled off of the other arm. Her hair, usually pulled back in a tight updo, was now free flowing over the arm of the chair. She was wearing a dress that was as white as the room that seemed to go to her calfs but with the way she was positioned, Roy couldn't be sure. She looked gorgeous, like a perfect physical embodiment of a goddess. Despite the fact that Roy was now very aware of Riza's presence, Riza seemed completely unaware of Roy. Riza seemed very focused on the ceiling, as if taking her eyes off of it would kill her.

"R-Riza!" Roy choked out, hoping that that would avert her attention.

Riza's eyes broke their gaze of the ceiling and darted to Roy, her head turning in his direction. Riza's mouth slowly turned up at the corners and soon it became a warm smile, the kind that lit up her large brown eyes with a genuine joy that Roy hadn't seen in years, Suddenly, a long black shadow appeared out of nowhere, seemingly, and wrapped itself around Riza's ankles, binding her feet together. Her eyes were now lit with fear, her smile becoming a fearful grimace.

"Riza!" Roy shouted as he began to run toward her. Although he couldn't have been more then five feet away from her, it seemed that no matter how fast he ran, Roy just couldn't reach her, like he was being pulled away just as quickly as he running. He could only watch as more shadows wrapped themselves around Riza's legs and torso, slowly snaking their way to her neck.

Roy knew that the shadows would kill Riza once they got to her neck. All it would take was one constant hold until all the air was sapped out of her. Just the thought made Roy sick to his stomach but also pick up the pace, no matter how much in vain it seemed.

'As God as my witness, I won't let Riza die on my watch. Not when I'm here to stop it' Roy thought as he ran.

Roy locked eyes with Riza, whose own were now brimming with tears as the shadow got closer to its target.

"I'm coming, Riza! I'm not going to let you die!" Roy yelled. Riza's eyes filled with just the slightest bit of hope. Suddenly, a voice that sounded distinctly child-like spoke.

"Foolish Colonel!" the voice said scornfully.

Before Roy could fully register the voice, the shadow made a cobra- like lunge at Riza's neck and wrapped itself around it tightly. Riza emmited a gasp that was half out of surprise and half out of the need to somehow get air back into her lungs. The shadow that held Riza's neck lifted her up as all the other shadows released Riza's legs and torso, leaving the lone shadow to hold Riza like a rag doll. Riza kicked her legs as she gasped out her breaths, trying in vain to escape. She looked Roy straight in the eyes and Roy, whose running had slowed, came to a complete halt. Tears were streaming down Riza's face and yet she still had a hopeful look in her eye, like she still believed that Roy would save her. Like he hadn't completely failed in his mission.

"Riza..." Roy whispered. Riza offered him a small, weak yet warm smile as her legs slowly stopped moving. Her eyes grew dim and closed. All movement from her ceased. Riza Hawkeye was dead. Roy fell to his knees as the shadow released Riza, making her fall back into the throne. A dead queen in her throne.

"No..." Roy whispered. "No, no, no!" he repeated louder.

"No!" screamed Roy as he bolted upright in his bed. He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he realized where he was, exactly.

'That was all...a dream?'

The thought that was meant to comfort him only served to make him more nervous. Why had he had that dream? Who was the person behind the voice? Why had Riza...Roy blew out a breath at the memory of Riza's eyes. Those tearful yet hopeful eyes. They scared him to pieces. Roy decided right then and there to figure out just why exactly he had had that dream. More importantly, he wanted to be sure that it wasn't a premonition of things to come. He wouldn't be able to handle it if it was.


End file.
